


Potion & Goose

by samuel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor!Peter Quill, Gryffindor!Thor, Hufflepuff!Gamora, Kissing, M/M, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Pining, Potions, Quill & Loki are Thor’s buds, Ravenclaw!Bruce Banner, Ravenclaw!Tony Stark, Slytherin!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuel/pseuds/samuel
Summary: “Isn’t he just the cutest?” Thor murmurs dreamily.Quill spins his body around dramatically, standing in front of Thor as he starts lifting his finger toward the latter. “You’re the definition of coward, and I hope you know that.”





	Potion & Goose

_Sometimes_ , Thor hates Wednesdays.

As a head boy, he needs to attend the weekly Prefect (boring) meetings on every Wednesdays. Discussing many pointless matters and unnecessary topics.

There’s also another thing, he has potions class on Wednesdays with the object of his affection— _Bruce Banner_.

Thor hates the fact he can get distracted easily whenever the Ravenclaw is around. Normally, he always focuses and pay attention during potions, _hence_ it’s one of the classes he’s fond of, well—that’s until, Bruce and him got thrown in the same potions class. In this semester.

Also, the fact his Slytherin brother, Loki and his dearest Gryffindor buddy, Peter Quill are in the same class as well—definitely isn’t helping him either.

“Yo Romeo, are you there? Come on, we need to focus. I swear to god, if you make us get anything less than a full mark, I will hex you.”

_Ah_ , _Tony Stark_. Almost forgot to mention he’s in this class as well.

The Ravenclaw prefect head boy and one of the most valuable players in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team—also Thor’s potions partner for the year. Since, apparently his own brother, Loki, already abandoned him to work with Valkyrie, another Slytherin who is also a great friend of Thor. Then there’s Quill, does Thor really need to explain himself? All that guy has been doing for months now is flirting with Gamora, a Hufflepuff girl who has been suffering because of him (basically Quill’s own partner— _Oh, poor Gamora._ )

Thor let out a soft sigh, turning his head back toward the instructions in Tony’s book. “Sorry, I got distracted again.” He mumbles. They’re currently trying to make a new seemingly complicated potion, known as the Draught of Living Death. If it isn’t for the fact that his partner is actually Tony Stark, Thor doubts he can even execute and finish the potion in the most suitable and appropriate manner without some explosions coming through the way.

Thor listens to Tony’s pointers while glancing at the latter’s notes every once in a while. The Gryffindor hums as he grabs another ingredient.

Thor can feel Bruce and his Ravenclaw partner—Stephen—looking at their direction.

The Gryffindor tries to lift his eyes as he starts pouring in the ingredient. He shows a small smile toward Bruce and Stephen (more specifically to Bruce). Thor doesn’t know whether it’s his mind or imagination playing with him, but _somehow_ —he notices Bruce’s cheeks start to redden when both of their eyes meet.

“Hey! Hey! Thor! Try not to pour in too much!” Quickly, Tony grabs his wand and flicks it. Transporting the ingredient from Thor’s grasp to his own hand. The clever Ravenclaw tsk, glaring at his partner for a long moment.

“Oops, sorry.” Thor tries to chuckle it off.

Tony rolls his eyes. “This time, I’ll do the mixing—there are still four steps left and I really don’t want to risk anything anymore.” He tells the Gryffindor. “Here, take my notebook. This time, you’ll explain the instructions. Don’t mess up, okay?”

Thor nods immediately. Tony is actually a kind, caring guy—therefore, you really don’t want to get on his bad side.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the period flew by quickly. Thor didn’t know how exactly they did it, but him and Tony actually made the potion—without a mess, explosions, and near death experience. Which is good. Especially since Thor had done nothing but taking glances at Bruce for the last fifteen minutes of the lesson. As soon as their professor excused them to leave, Thor immediately got dragged off by Loki and Quill.

“Brother, how long were you planning to stare at Banner?” Loki asks, sighing.

“I definitely wasn’t staring at him!”

“Yeah, sure Thor. Keep telling yourself that. I’m sure one day we’ll believe you.” Quill says sarcastically. “Anyway, how did your potion turn out? Mine turned out kinda  _okay-ish_?”

“ _Thankfully_.” Loki adds as he clicks his tongue. “You know, I actually feel bad for that Hufflepuff girl.”

“Shush, at least I have the guts to make a move toward _my girl_ ,” Quill pops his tongue. “Unlike, someone we know.” He side eyes Thor.

Thor rolls his eyes, ignoring Quill’s words.

So what? So what if Thor actually— _might_ —has a crush on Bruce Banner? The sweet hearted, dork-ish Ravenclaw he pretty sure everyone adores. Despite how quiet and kinda socially awkward he is, the man is actually very endearing.

Thor remembers how kind and helpful Bruce was—even if it was only their first meeting. Thor was looking through something on the shelves inside the library, at that time he didn’t expect to caught the attention of someone as wonderful yet busy as Bruce. The ravenclaw was minding his own business at that time, he was busy studying some magic spells. Thor knew because he heard Bruce chanting some of the spells quietly, the latter probably was trying to memorize them. When Thor first saw that, he only shrugged it off—didn’t want to bother him. And so, he walked around the library by himself— _well_ , until Bruce decided to actually follow him.

The Gryffindor wasn’t expecting him, _a Ravenclaw_ who was actually busy studying—ended up wanting to help Thor finding a book, which wasn’t even that important.

Thor still remembers the way Bruce smiled so shyly at him. It was such a precious sight.

“Thor!”

Suddenly, a familiar voice wakes him up from his own thoughts.

“Here comes lover boy~” Quill singsongs beside Thor’s ear.

The latter throws a sharp look at his friend. He tries to brush Quill away before he turns his gaze back toward the man before him. “Banner, what’s up?“

Bruce chuckles. “Hey, I’m here to let you borrow some of my notes.” He smiles softly while holding on to some papers. “I have finally finished and studied them, sorry for taking so much time on it.”

Thor shakes his head. “No, no it’s okay! Sorry for troubling you! Honestly, I wouldn’t mind even if you refused to let me see your notes.” The Gryffindor ensures him. “I know that you’re a busy guy, well— _we both are_. So you really don’t have to worry!”

Thor wanted to borrow some of Bruce’s notes a few days ago. And _yes_ , Bruce did refuse to give them at the time. The ravenclaw was still busy writing and scanning through the notes he has written. He said he needed time to finish them before he gave it to Thor, which was understandable. And now, the fact that Bruce actually still remember it—somehow, it really warms Thor’s heart.

Loki clears his throat, nudging on Thor’s elbow.

Bruce smiles even more, his glasses slides down against his nose so smoothly. “Thank you for being patient.” Thor swallows hard on his own spit as his cheeks start to get warm as well. “But Thor, don’t lie to me. I know— _we both know_ , you need some of these notes. You failed Arithmancy once already because of how little time you got to study. So now, I really hope you won’t fail again for the second time.” Bruce speaks, trying his best not to offend Thor. “Just take these notes already, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m not the one who has trouble on Arithmancy right now.”

Thor lifts his eyebrow, sniggering at some of the Ravenclaw’s words. “You’re too tender, Banner.” Thor says honestly before he takes away the papers from Bruce’s grasps.

The Ravenclaw starts adjusting his glasses back. His head nodding quite coyly. “Well, I have to go now. There is still another interesting book I’ve been wanting to read in my common room, so I’ll be seeing you later!” Bruce pats Thor’s shoulder for a moment. “You too, Loki, Quill. I’ll see you two around as well!” The Ravenclaw gives the other two males a friendly look before he turns his heels to walk away.

“Isn’t he just the cutest?” Thor murmurs dreamily.

Quill spins his body around dramatically, standing in front of Thor as he starts lifting his finger toward the latter. “You’re the definition of coward, and I hope you know that.”

Thor shakes his head in disbelief. “That’s not true.”

“ _Uhh_ , yes it is.” Loki emphasizes his own words. “And the three of us know it.”

Thor groans. “Well sorry that I just don’t want to come off as _creepy_.”

“You won’t, _trust me_. Making a move to your crush isn’t something you can call as creepy, alright?” Quill ensures him. “Plus, I have done it many times already–”

“What? Being creepy?” Loki cut him off.

“No!” Quill glares at Loki. “I mean,” The former clears his throat. “I mean, I have done— _making_ many moves to my own crush.”

Loki chuckles. “Or, if anything goes bad, we can just do the alternative way.”

Quill lifts his eyebrow. “You have an, _alternative way_?”

“No, _we_ do.” Loki begins to speak triumphantly. “It’s something starts with an L and ends with an N.” He smirks. “ _Love potion_.”

“Loki, _no_.” Thor emphasizes the ‘no’ in his speech. “We are not doing that.”

“Loki, yes!” Quill says in full excitement. “That isn’t actually a bad idea!”

“See? Even he agrees.” Loki smirks at Thor, ignoring the latter’s previous statements.

_Oh, no._

 

* * *

 

“Okay, so? What are you waiting for?” Loki nudges.

Thor let out a long sigh. The three of them are standing in front of the Potion Master’s office now.

“C’mon Thor, it’s time to stop being a coward!” Quill begins. “You’re a Gryffindor for fuck sake!”

“You’re too, shit head!” Thor hisses. “How come am I the coward one when the two of you _legitimately_ kept telling me to be the one crashing in?”

“Quit talking already, _just go!_ ” Loki immediately pushes Thor inside the office.

The latter groans as he starts moving his legs, leaving Loki and Quill standing outside by themselves.

“Ah, I forgot to mention it.” Loki says quietly.

“What?”

“Uhm,” Loki hesitates. “There’s a guard inside.”

“A what now??” Quill widens his eyes. “And you didn’t tell Thor?!”

“I mean,” Loki begins again. “It’s not _exactly_ a guard, but _technically_ still a guard.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“There’s a cat.” Loki states. “A flying cat to be more specific.”

Quill holds his temple. “A cat? There’s a cat in there?” He points his finger at the door. “A _guarding_ cat?”

“Its name is Goose.” Loki nods. “And yes, it’s a _guarding_ cat.”

 

* * *

 

The first thing Loki says when Bruce walks into the Gryffindor common room is, “Please, whatever you do— _don’t kill my stupid brother._ ”

Bruce blinks confusedly.

“ _Or us_.” Quill adds instantly, referring to both him and Loki. “Please don’t kill us either.”

“What’s going on? Who am not killing?”

“None of us!” Loki and Quill speak simultaneously.

Bruce starts to get worried. “Did you guys do something? Where’s Thor?”

“No, as the Gryffindor resident here, I’m not going to allow you entering Thor’s room!” Quill moves to stand in front of the said male’s dorm room. Bruce lifts his eyebrow, still not understanding the situation they are in.

“Okay then, where’s Steve?” Steve is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. A confident yet humble guy everyone familiars with. But right at that moment, it seems like Quill and Loki are the only available ones in the Gryffindor common room.

“No, no, we don’t need Rogers! We need a Ravenclaw, a _certain_ Ravenclaw!” Quill exclaims.

“ _And_ , you called for me?” Bruce asks.

Before Quill continues to speak, there’s a cat fleeing from Thor’s dorm room. Bruce blinks his eyes. He gets even more confused when the cat tries to jump between Bruce’s arms.

“What is _this_?”

“A cat.” Loki bites his lip nervously.

“I _know_ it’s a cat,” Bruce starts touching the cat’s fur. “But _why_ is it here?”

Quill and Loki give each other a look, turning both of their gaze toward Thor’s dorm room.

“Banner, promise.” Loki begins again. “You won’t kill any of us.”

Bruce feels something drop from the pit of his stomach. He’s actually getting worried and a bit anxious. “Did you guys do something bad? The cat is okay, right?”

“We would never do something bad to the cat,” Quill says jokingly. Okay, that’s lie. Loki and him were honestly the reason why the cat even roamed around the Gryffindor common room in the first place. Well, at least it didn’t get hurt.

“Then what did you do?” Bruce asks again, voice is as soft as ever.

“Well, uhh,” Quill scratches his neck awkwardly. “Me and Loki might or might not have told Thor to break-in inside the Potion Master’s office...”

“What?! Why would you do that?!” Bruce accidentally squishes the cat in his embrace, making it jump toward the ground.

Quill throws a sharp glare at Loki.

“Ah, right,” The Slytherin clears his throat. “Let’s just say that I, _us_ , told him to get his hand on one of the most valuable potions there.”

Bruce nods, listening silently.

“Even so, we didn’t know what had happened inside the office—we were outside, waiting for him.”

This doesn’t sound too good.

“Something happened to Thor?” Bruce asks slowly.

“Well,” Quill starts again. “Thor might have drunken something when he was still inside the office, but we didn’t know whether it’s an accident or not. Heck, we didn’t even know what he actually drank!”

“ _Oh lord_ ,” Bruce put his hand over his face. “That’s it! I’m bringing Tony here!” He begins to turn away.

“Banner, no!” Loki says, holding on the said male’s elbow. “Before you do anything, why don’t you go and see Thor for yourself?”

“And please, don’t kill us.” Quill let out a broken chuckle.

Bruce nods, still unsure. The cat meows beside him as it starts making it ways back inside Thor’s dorm room. The Ravenclaw gulps, opening the door even wider to take a clear glance at Thor.

“Banner!” Thor is sitting near his desk with a bright smile plastered on his feature. Goose, the cat, is purring on top of Thor’s desk, wiggling his tail comfortably. “You look as beautiful as ever!” He compliments.

“Uhm, thanks?” Bruce walks closer, followed by Quill and Loki.

“... _How odd_ ,” Quill prompts.

Thor looks okay— _normal even_. His blonde short charismatic hair is still attached, both of his shiny blue eyes are also still there, legs and hands are normal too. Nothing changed with his appearance.

“Hey Thor, are you okay?” Bruce speaks calmly.

The said male jumps from his seat to get a closer look at Bruce. “Of course! I have been better than ever!” He grabs Bruce’s hand to give it a light smooch.

Bruce blushes, immediately pulling his own hand away.

Thor grins at him. “Your Arithmancy notes are extremely helpful. I’ve been studying over them and I already can tell I will pass the next quiz with a blink!”

“That’s great,” Bruce laughs awkwardly.

The cat meows again, this time reaching for a scarf hanging on Thor’s bed. Bruce blinks his eyes, feeling familiar with _that_ scarf.

Isn’t that the Ravenclaw’s scarf— _Bruce’s_ scarf to be exact?

“Hey! That doesn’t belong here!” Quill says absentmindedly when he notices the different pattern, color, and symbol on the scarf.

“Yes, it doesn’t. But it’s still mine.” Thor states lightheartedly.

“Uhm, no it’s not.” Bruce chuckles. “ _It’s mine_.”

Thor smiles. “Yeah, and _you’re mine_. So of course this scarf is also mine.”

Bruce blushes, again. Didn’t expect Thor to respond to him like that.

“Something definitely, _happened_ , inside that office.” Loki says, snickering.

Thor ignores him as he leans down toward Bruce’s neck. The latter gulps quietly when he starts feeling Thor’s lips against his own skin.

“Wow, slow down tiger.” Quill pushes Thor away, instinctively. He moves to stand in front of Bruce, securing him from the Gryffindor head boy. “Do you know what you drank?”

“I’m afraid, no.” Thor says. “It was as clear as water.”

“Like,” Bruce begins. “Veritaserum??”

“Wait, Veritaserum?” Quill tilts his head. “Isn’t that the powerful truth serum?? Why would you drink that?!” He exclaims at Thor.

“Didn’t you hear what my brother said?” Loki rolls his eyes. “He said, _it was as clear as water_ , probably he didn’t even know the thing he drank was actually a potion.”

When Quill about to speak again, some voices and footsteps from outside can finally be heard inside the Gryffindor common room. Loki sighs, chanting a spell and flicking his wand to make the door toward Thor’s room invisible.

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Quill clears his throat. “What are we gonna do now about _him_?”

Thor merely smiles at them.

Bruce let out a soft breath, stepping away from Quill to walk near Thor. “What do you think, Thor? Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

Thor shrugs, brushing his fingers over Bruce’s cheekbone. “ _Maybe_.” He prompts. “As long as you’re here, my beloved. I think I’ll be fine.”

Bruce almost gasps when he feels a peck against his forehead.

“Besides, I would’ve still blamed Quill and Loki for putting me in this type of situation.” Thor grins. “It was their idiotic plan!”

Bruce doesn’t understand.

“Hey! It was Loki’s idea!” Quill tries to defend himself.

Loki rolls his eyes, unimpressed. “And yet, you agreed to it. Quill, we all knew you were planning to get the potion either way. It wasn’t even for Thor anymore, it was mostly for you.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Bruce asks cluelessly.

“Love potion, the reason I was on that office because of a Love potion.” Thor giggles like a drunken guy.

“Love potion?” Bruce starts. “You two sacrificed Thor _in there_ to get a Love potion? _Really??_ ” The Ravenclaw starts to laugh. How ridiculous!

“It was still his idea!” Quill points his wand at Loki.

“Hey! I wasn’t the one who had planned to use it! I was mostly, _merely_ suggesting!” Loki says between gritted teeth.

“Okay, okay, calm down! Don’t need to argue.” Bruce chuckles. “How long has it been since Thor drank the... _Veritaserum_?”

“I don’t know..probably two hours?” Loki responds unsurely.

“Let’s just hope he won’t get even more annoying than he already is.” Quill says.

“Oh Quill,” Thor flops back onto his bed. “You better be nice to me. Or I’ll tell Gamora that you have been secretly switching your classes just to be in the same class as her.”

Quill narrows his eyes at Thor. “Oh don’t you dare.”

“No promises!” Thor moves into a sitting position.

“No, you _wouldn’t_ do it.”

“Hmm, wouldn’t I?” Thor smirks. “Maybe I would. Yes, I definitely would!”

Bruce pats Quill’s back. “Don’t worry Quill, I’m sure he wouldn’t.” Even if Thor would, it’s not like Gamora has the heart to push Quill away. Deep inside, Bruce knows, Gamora actually has the same feelings for Quill. Honestly, their feelings are pretty much mutual.

“Bruce, why are you so cute?” Thor says randomly. His bright blue eyes are still attached to Bruce, staring at the latter like he’s the most precious thing ever. “Even your mumblings are cute.” The head boy smiles.

“Uhm, thanks?” Bruce doesn’t know how to respond— _to that_.

Thor begins to caress Goose’s furs. “Was that too weird?”

“Maybe?” Bruce flushes a bit. “A little?”

Thor laughs. “I like you. I really do.” He confesses, so randomly.

Bruce smiles sheepishly. “Me too, Thor. I like you too.”

Quill fakes a cough. “Alright fellas, it’s getting even weirder in here. I’ll get going now.” Loki nods beside him, flicking his wand once more to undo the spell on the door.

“Yeah,” Bruce chuckles awkwardly. “You’re right, I think it’s time for me to go back to my own room as well.”

“No, Bruce,” Thor frowns. “What if I want you to stay?”

“How long are you planning to make me stay?” Bruce questions.

Thor smiles. “Forever.” Which earns him a warm, gleeful laugh from Bruce. He probably thought Thor was joking.

“Okay, I’ll stay.” Bruce replies. “But only for more ten minutes!”

“Good!” Thor stares at him.

“Good.” Bruce smiles.

Loki and Quill are trying to hide their grin on the way out of Thor’s room.

“Tell you what, Loki. We don’t need a Love potion to make them realize that they’re meant to be.” Quill starts to joke. “Apparently, we just needed a Veritaserum!”

 

* * *

 

All the compliments and attempts of flirting make Bruce feels even weirder than he already was. He tried to tell Thor, several times— _it was enough_. But still, the Gryffindor continues to say sweet nothings toward Bruce.

At the end, Bruce has spent one whole hour in the Gryffindor dormitory.

Thor is just so sweet and lovable, even when his own words confuse himself at times, he would’ve still made the Ravenclaw smiles so much. The little touches against Bruce’s cheeks and neck—it feels so warm and endearing.

Bruce even let Thor kisses him a few times. Against his neck, against his forehead, against his cheek, and against his lips. He’s so embarrassed and flustered that even by the time he already got inside the Ravenclaw dormitory, the red dust on his cheeks are still visible.

Tony and Stephen are sitting not so far away from one and another. Stephen has an annoyed expression plastered on his face whilst Tony starts mockingly laugh at him. _Such an interesting pair_.

“Tony, Stephen.” Bruce begins. “I think I need both of your help.”

“Isn’t that Goose? What is it doing here?” Stephen asks, noticing a cat flying beside Bruce.

Bruce groans. _Of course Goose followed him_.

“I’m not here to speak about the cat.” Bruce walks closer and sit across from Tony and Stephen.

The cat meows before it flops against Tony’s lap. “Bruce, we’re not going to ignore about the fact this cat isn’t from this particular area.” Tony starts petting Goose. “He isn’t supposed to be here, you know.”

“Tony is right.” Stephen starts snuggling his finger on top the cat’s head. “This cat supposedly to be guarding the Potion Master’s office.”

“Bruce, you didn’t do anything reckless— _did you_?” Tony’s lips turn into a thin line, slowly smirking at Bruce.

“What?! _No!_ This isn’t about me! It’s about Thor!” Bruce tells him immediately.

“Thor?” Stephen raises his eyebrow. “What did he do?”

“He broke-in inside the Potion Master’s office.” Bruce sighs. “And he drank one of the potions there by accident, _probably_.”

Tony’s face falls flat. “Seriously? It better not be something poisonous.”

“Well, thankfully. It’s _not_.”

“So? What did he drink?” Tony asks more seriously now.

“It’s _Veritaserum_.”

Tony and Stephen look at one and another, carefully lifting their mouths— _right_ before they start to burst. Laughing, hysterically.

“V-Veritaserum! He actually drank Veritaserum!” Tony cracks funnily. “No wonder then!”

“Guys,” Bruce shows an unimpressed look.

“I’m sorry, Bruce, really sorry.” Stephen mumbles between his laughter. “Give us five more seconds to calm down.”

Bruce sighs. Staring at his friends in disbelief.

Stephen is holding on Tony’s shoulder, while the latter is grabbing his own stomach. _Such good friends they are_.

“Seriously, are you done?” Bruce speaks between gritted teeth.

Stephen tries to show a proper smile. “Alright, continue.”

“So? What do you guys think? Do we need to get _or make_ the antidote?” Bruce asks.

“Have you asked him whether he drank the whole potion or not?” Tony tries to be serious once more. This time petting the cat, again. “If he only drank half of the potion, then you don’t really need an antidote for it. He’ll recover as soon as he wakes up tomorrow morning.”

_Alright, let’s just hope he drank half of the potion then._

“I have something to ask you tho,” Tony coos. “What has he been doing or saying after he drank the potion?”

“Well..” Bruce tries to hide his blush. He doesn’t know how to explain it. “He has gotten even more straightforward, I guess?”

Tony snorts. “Bruce, he’s a Gryffindor, and straightforwardness is like one of their main points.” He says. “Tell us the truth.”

“Actually, now that Tony has asked, I’ve been curious as well.” Stephen tells Bruce.

Bruce groans. “I—I don’t know, _okay?_ ” He scowls. “Thor, he—he has been really weird.”

“Define weird,” Tony smirks.

“He, he acted as if he’s in love with me!” Bruce tries to explain. “It’s—It’s just really weird!”

“Bruce, anyone with a pair of eyes can see how much in love he is with you.” Stephen says with a soft chuckle. “Even without the Veritaserum.”

“Once in potions class, he told me you should’ve been a Gryffindor because he imagined how good you’d be looking in red.” Tony snickers.

Bruce blushes even more.

“Also, _we both know_.” Stephen stares at Bruce. “We both know you’re kinda in love with him too, Bruce.”

 

* * *

 

Bruce goes back inside the Gryffindor common room with Goose sleeping between his arms. “Quill, please return the cat–”

“Banner! So great to see you!” Thor jumps from his seat. His eyes are glinting as he stares at Bruce.

“Thor? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposedly to be in the Prefects’ meeting, right now?” Bruce asks confusedly.

“Bruce, finally you’re here!” Steve says, full of relief.

“Steve? Where’s Quill?”

“Right now he’s taking Thor’s place to attend the meeting.” Loki speaks monotonously behind Bruce, earning a small yelp from the latter.

“W-Wait, is that even allowed?” Bruce almost drops the cat in panic (because of Loki).

“ _No_ ,” Loki simply says. “But as long as that guy doesn’t mess up, I think everything will be fine.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Loki might or might not have just turned Quill into Thor.” Steve laughs.

“You did what now?!” Bruce stares at Loki in disbelief.

“ _So_ , as long as Quill can pretend and act like Thor— _until_ the meeting has finished. Everything will be alright.” Steve continues.

Bruce still doesn’t understand. “Thor, you’re not sick, are you?”

“No.” Thor beams a smile.

“Then why didn’t you go? You know, it’s one of your responsibilities as the head boy.”

Thor shakes his head. “But I want to be with you more. I don’t care whether I’m the head boy or not. I just want to spend my time with you.”

Bruce tilts his head away. He can feel the sides of his cheeks warming due to the earnest look Thor is giving him. 

“Yikes, how disgusting.” Loki says bitterly before he takes away the cat from Bruce’s arms. “I’ll get going now, still need to return this cat back to its owner.” He immediately runs out of the Gryffindor common room.

Steve laughs at that. “Sorry guys, but it seems I need to go as well.” He picks up a broom. “I still have Quidditch practice with Sam and Bucky, so see you guys later!” Steve gives them a warm smile before he walks out of the room.

Bruce waves at him for a few seconds before he turns his gaze back at Thor. “Thor, how are you feeling?” Bruce smiles.

“I have been great! You?” Thor returns his smile as he stands right near Bruce.

“I’m good.” Bruce nods. “Now, shall we go to your room and sit? I have some questions to ask you.”

“Sure!” Thor simply replies.

When they have finally walked inside—sitting and staring to one and another. Bruce can’t help but to feel even more nervous. The way Thor’s eyes shine so brightly whenever their eyes meet. Bruce feels like he’s about to combust at any moment.

Thor is seated across from him—but so close that Bruce actually starting to smell the Gryffindor’s own cologne.

“Thor, when you were drinking that potion.” Bruce begins, softly. “Did you drink the whole thing?”

The Gryffindor shakes his head. “The beverage? Yeah, I was planning to actually, but then I felt kind of weird..so I just stopped?”

_Thank lord_.

“Great! Then you’ll recover soon!” Bruce smiles delightfully. “This will be a temporary thing, as soon as you wake up tomorrow morning—you’ll be back to normal.”

Thor nods. “Are you happy?”

“What? Of course I am!”

“Then I’m happy too!” Thor grins.

Bruce touches Thor’s cheek. “You’re so adorable.”

“I think you’re more adorable.” Thor pulls him closer by his waist. “You’re just the sweetest thing ever. Whenever you smile, it makes my heart melt a little bit.” Thor takes this opportunity to kiss Bruce’s forehead. “You’re a tender guy, Bruce Banner. An endearing person I hope to protect, always.”

Bruce feels his heart skip a beat, once— _or maybe twice_. “You’re too good for me, Thor.”

Thor shakes his head. “Even if you say that, I will always _only_ want you.” He kisses Bruce’s lips. Carefully, pinning the latter down.

Their kiss is so soft and sweet, so gentle and pure. Bruce can feel the heat burning up against his skin. He slides his hand over Thor’s short hair. Bruce tries not to giggle when he feels the soft and smooth texture. 

Thor deepens the kiss, pressing Bruce even harder on the bed. Both of his hands are still clamping protectively against the Ravenclaw’s waist. Thor feels warm, _and happy. Really happy_.

Bruce gasps when he feels Thor’s fingers start brushing, and tickling on both sides of his hips. The latter immediately takes the opportunity to slide in his tongue. Which earns him a poke on the ear and a soft moan coming from Bruce.

Their kiss start to get heated. Bruce starts to feel his own saliva dripping down against his chin. He _purposely_  let out some frustrated groans when Thor continues consuming Bruce’s oxygen.

“Thor, I need to breath..” Bruce tries telling him between his own broken moans.

Thor immediately pulls away, staring down at Bruce. “Here, beloved. You may breathe now.” He smiles playfully.

Bruce chuckles as he starts panting.

Thor kisses the tip of Bruce’s nose. “I love you, so so much. I really do.”

Bruce smiles sweetly. “Me too, Thor. I love you, so so much too.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning when Thor has finally woken up, he can feel his own heart dropping from his chest.

He remembers, _all of it_.

“QUILL!!” Thor calls out.

Without five seconds, Quill already slams the door through Thor’s dorm room. “WHAT?!”

“WHERE’S BRUCE??” Thor yells again.

Quill sighs. “How would I know?! Banner doesn’t live here! He’s not even a Gryffindor, you idiot!”

“I need to see him!” Thor says, jumping from his bed. “I can’t believe I actually _did that_ to him!”

“Thor, dude, you did a lot of things the other day.” Quill rolls his eyes. “Thank lord it was just temporary. You were incredibly annoying.”

Thor hurriedly walks toward the door. “Move peasant! I need to see my beloved!” He says while shoving Quill away out of his way. 

“What did you just call me?! Hey! HEY! THOR! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thunderscience always make me go uwu  
> literally the softest, sweetest, and cutest ship ever, uGh!
> 
> [sorry if there any typos or errors!]


End file.
